


Introductions to a Civilazed Culture

by LadyPenn (i_write_a_lot)



Category: Stargate SG1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-16
Updated: 2012-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-02 01:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_a_lot/pseuds/LadyPenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team starts introducing Teal'c to Earth and it's culture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Introductions to a Civilazed Culture

**Author's Note:**

> -Mainly spoilers for the Pilot episode.  
> -Tag to the first episode.

\--  
“What are those?” Teal’c asked, pointing to the computers and their monitors. 

“We call them computers,” Sam answered, as they were giving him a tour of the base. “See, it holds tons of information so that we won’t have to rely on just paper or our minds. It also allows us to communicate with each other across vast distances on our planet.” She explained. 

“Indeed,” Teal’c said, staring at them. “And what are those?” He asked, pointing to the mugs on the table next to the computer. 

“Those are called mugs…or cups, whichever you prefer. It contains drinks, anything from water to coffee to tea…” Daniel informed him, looking a bit amused. 

“Let me guess-you had to explain most of what you had on your person to the people of Abydos?” Jack asked, chuckling.

“Pretty much, yeah. Teaching them proper English was hell for the first couple of months. And then, when it seemed we were finally getting somewhere, they’d pretend to be confused about a word just to irritate me.” Daniel admitted, laughing. 

“It sounds so unreal,” Sam said quietly. “Living on an alien planet like that…”

“Have your people never traveled off of your world?” Teal’c asked, curious. 

“We only recently discovered the Stargate and its possibilities,” Daniel explained. “See…our great ancestors buried the gate so that it would keep our world ignorant of the other people out there in the galaxy, and also keep us safe from people like the Gou’ld.” He finished.

“How many people are on this world?” Teal’c asked. Sam hesitated. 

“It’s calculated that there are close to eight billion at least,” She offered, and Teal’c stared at her and she shifted uncomfortably. 

“Never have I heard of a world so filled with people,” He said flatly. 

“Well, we do get a bit cramped sometimes. But it’s helpful when there are natural disasters and wars,” Jack said with a shrug. “Come on, enough with the tour. I think it’s time to show him the outside part of Cheyenne Mountain.” He said with a grin. 

“Are we allowed to?” Daniel asked, a frown on his face.

“General Hammond won’t mind-since Teal’c basically saved our asses and got us a few alliances in the process,” Jack encouraged, leading the m to the elevator. 

“This should be interesting…” Daniel’s voice trailed off as they entered the elevator, and SG1 vanished from sight as the elevator doors closed them off from view.

End.


End file.
